Total Drama Flashback
The second season in my TDI series. This will have 21 people, so don't worry, it won't be like TDK. Twenty-one teens come to a film lot recently built on an island in Micronesia, ready (or not) for the challenges thrown at them. Characters Hosts Chris McLean Courtney (Co-host) Contestants Jackson Gladys Glory Ruby Blue Mikayla Terrence "Weirdo" Roy Lucks Marien Petal Alejandro (from Total Drama World Tour) "Giraffe" Annica Cedric Elliot Gabriel Savanna Cara Connor Chapters Episode 1: Back to the Past Chris sat on a beach chair on a beach. The waves were coming in and everything was relaxed. "We're on." The cameraman said. "Alright!" Chris removed a pair of sunglasses. "Previously on our last season, we had a theme of all those medieval stereotypes. Sword in the stone, sword-fighting, horse-riding, jousting, the good old lawsuit, chariot racing, stuff like that. It was Total Drama Kingdom! Some stuff had nothing to do with the theme, like a talent competition. What was I thinking? I don't know. Anyway, we were narrowed down to a final two - Ruby, the returning rambunctious one, and Kelly, the annoying one. In the end, Kelly pulled it off. This season, we've got eighteen new contestants. Where are the other three? They're Alejandro, a past Total Drama contestant, and Ruby and Terrence, who were given a chance to return." Chris got out of his beach chair. "This season, we have challenges based on Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, and some of our own. Are you dreaming? No. You are about to witness Total Drama Flashback!" Chris started the show. After the theme song played, Chris sat in a harbor. "All right! Here's some last-minute info before our contestants arrive. We're on a remote island in Micronesia where they built a film lot. Don't know why, but they did." Chris came to an abrupt stop as the first contestant arrived. "So this is the place?" A brunette stepped off of a motorboat with her luggage. She looked around, and dropped her duffle bag. "I'll be sure to make the most of it." "Welcome! You must be Cara. Nice to meet you." Chris said. "Yeah. You're right. And you're Chris Mclean. And you look nice today." Cara winked and walked over to the seats labeled "Contestants That Have Already Arrived". "Uh, you left your luggage." Chris pointed the duffle. "Don't you have interns for that?" Cara asked. Chris blinked. "Uh...yeah." An intern came out and carried the duffle bag away. "Uh...what do I do?" Cara asked. "You wait. Here comes our next contestant!" Chris announced as a motorboat approached. "Oh, yeah! This is awesome! Can't wait!" A blonde girl with pink polka-dots walked off the boat. "Um..." Chris stared. "You must be Marien..." "Uh, yeah! And this will rock, and I'll win. You'll all see." Marien smiled and walked over to the section where Cara was. Cara looked annoyed. Then, an intern came and grabbed Cara's luggage. "You irk me." Cara glared at Marien. "Your point? Nothing bothers me, don't try." Marien said back. "Have it your way." Cara said, bitterly. She rolled her eyes. "Girls, girls...here comes a boy." Chris told the two. "Is he hot?" Marien and Cara asked in unison. "Let's see." Chris smirked. The motorboat came back with a guy wearing braces and a shirt that mimicked the design of the French flag. "I was mistaken." Marien said to herself. "Bonjour! Je m'appelle Gabriel. J'ai dix-sept ans, et je suis tres amusant!" The boy introduced himself while everyone just stared awkwardly. A caption read, "Hello! My name is Gabriel. I'm seventeen years old, and I'm really fun!" "...What's your name?" Cara asked. "Je ne comprends pas." The boy looked confused. A caption read, "I don't understand." "Dude, English, please." Marien told the boy. "Je ne comprends pas." The boy repeated. The caption read the same thing. Then, someone arrived on a boat. "Who are you?" Chris asked. "His translator. His name is Gabriel, he's seventeen, he's very fun, and he doesn't know English." The man explained. "Got it." Chris said. The intern came and took Gabriel's luggage. The translator whispered something to Gabriel, who then nodded and went to the contestants section. "Next, please. And be interesting, I beg you." Marien looked at the sky. "Your wish is granted, I suppose." Chris said. Another boat arrived. A red-head guy wearing a yellow hat stepped off. "I've heard that this place is dangerous and stuff. I really don't care though. I'm in it for moolah." The red-head dropped his luggage and walked over to the contestants section. "I take it that you're Jackson." Chris said. "Yeah." Jackson smiled. "And these ladies look mighty fine." "...You know, I do kinda want to flirt with you. But I can resist." Marien commented. "Good, I've got a girl back home." Jackson told the two girls. "I could care less now! Look!" Cara pointed to an incoming boat. "He's...beautiful." Marien stared. "What's so great about him?" Jackson asked to himself. "Hey." A guy in a red jacket stepped off the boat. "Hey, Alejandro!" Chris greeted. "Long time, no see, C-dog." Alejandro walked past Chris. "Why, thank you." Chris said. "But there's no time for flirting. Here come...who are you?" "Glory and Gladys Ginsert, pleased to make your acquaintance." A short girl said. "I'm Glory, as you can see by my shirt." The tall girl said. "And that's Gladys." "Hey, y'all. We're gonna be the final two and split the prize!" Gladys explained her fantasy. "Yup. What she said." Glory marched over to the contestants section. "And that's all she wrote...for now." Gladys followed Glory. "Okay! Here comes our returning contestant and our returning failure contestant!" Chris announced. A boat arrived, and sounds of bickering were heard. "Nobody cares!" the first voice said. "Yes, I do!" The other voice said. "Well, I don't! So shut up!" The first voice said. "Ruby! Terrence! Snap out of it!" Chris clapped his fingers loudly. "Uh...I'm Terrence." Terrence introduced himself. "And I'm Ruby." Ruby walked over to the contestants section. Terrence was about to follow, but Chris stopped him. "What?" Terrence asked, trying to push through. "Give them up." Chris told Terrence. "Give what up?" Terrence asked. "Oh, you know." Chris smirked. "...Fine." Terrence took a PSP and a bunch of games out of his pocket and tried to continue. "All of it." Chris told Terrence. "Party pooper." Terrence gave Chris a Nintendo DSi and some games. "And if you get out first, I dump them into the water. Understand?" Chris glared at Terrence. "We lost many ratings last year because of you!" "You suck." Terrence went to the contestants section. "Next!" Chris said as a boat arrived. A guy dressed almost entirely in gray got off. Only his headband, which was blue and read "Elliot", wasn't gray. The guy was frowning. "By your headband, I'm guessing that you're Elliot." Chris noted. "And you're right..." Elliot walked over to the seats. "Weirdo." Chris said under his breath. "Anyway, next boat." "And this place is...strange." A short blonde walked off the boat. She was brushing her hair. "Anyway, I'm Mikayla. And you better not touch my hair." "Um...okay." Chris said. "Do not touch my hair, any of you." Mikayla told the people in the contestants section. "Wasn't planning on it." Alejandro commented. "What hot guy said." Marien stared at Alejandro. "Je ne comprends pas." Gabriel looked at his translator. His translator whispered something in Gabriel's ear, and Gabriel nodded. Soon, another boat arrived, this time with a stereo with the person. It was a male, who was quite fat. "Hey. I'm Cedric, but I really want to be called Duncan." The boy introduced himself. "Someone watched too much TV." Elliot commented. "Oh, shut up." Cedric rolled his eyes. "Lovely." Elliot said sarcastically. Suddenly, twelve interns came and picked up lots of dropped luggage. They went away with it. "...Okay." Chris said. "Next!" A boat arrived with a somewhat familiar-looking red-head. "OMG, IT'S IZZY!" Cedric screamed. "Oh, no, haha, Izzy's my cousin! I'm Annica! Her cousin! Haha! Whoo!" Annica ran to the seats. "Great, all this show needs is another psycho. And look! We got one." Jackson commented. "Be quiet, loser! This is my forte!" Annica said. "Yeah...next!" Chris said. A boy wearing cyan sandals got off a boat. "Hey, did you guys hear about Mario Party 9? Can't wait!" The boy walked to the stands. "I'm Lucks, gamer extraordinaire!" "I'd love to bet." Terrence said. "I would too, but the rules prevent us from completing the bet, don't they?" Lucks said. "Yeah, but no one cares." Terrence rolled his eyes. "Shut up! Next!" Chris told them. "Hey, everyone!" A brunette with a yellow-orange shirt walked off. "I'm Petal, and I'm really nice! Anything you want that's sensible, I'll do it!" "Hello, Petal. Welcome to the Total Drama series! I'm Chris Mclean, your humble host." Chris introduced himself. "Hello, Chris. Pleasure to meet you." Petal turned to the other contestants. "And you guys, too!" "Thanks, girl!" Glory said. "You seem really nice." Gladys smiled. "Okay, niceness over. Next contestant." Chris said. Another boat arrived and dropped off a buff blonde boy. "Hey, guys. How's it going?" he said. "Hey. My guess is that you're Connor." Chris assumed. "You guessed correctly. Nice to meet ya." Connor walked over to the seats. "Next." Chris wanted things to move fast. "Oh, hi." A girl dressed in pink with pink hair on a pink boat with pink luggage said. "I'm Blue!" "But you're obsessed with pink." Terrence said with an awkward look on his face. "I never got that part." Blue walked over to the stands. "It must have been your parents." Elliot said. "Their names are Emmy, which is short for Emerald, and then my dad's named Yellow. It's a colorful family." Blue explained. "Explains it. NEXT!" Chris shouted. A boat arrived. "Hi, people." A guy with a long neck stepped off the boat. "I'm-" He was about to say his name, but didn't get the chance. "Haha! Giraffe!" Cedric laughed. "...It's my nickname." The boy said. "I work in the circus." "Interesting. So can I call you Giraffe? I think it's kind of cute." Cara asked. "Sure, fine, whatever." Giraffe sat down. The interns came and claimed all the luggage. "So much luggage. Speaking of luggage, NEXT!" Chris kept it moving. "What does that have to do with luggage?" Lucks asked. "I don't know, now quiet!" Chris was getting irritated. "Hi, everyone! I'm Savanna!" A blonde with freckles stepped off of the boat. "You're kinda cute." Giraffe smiled. Savanna ignored him. "Hi, Savanna." Chris was a little nervous. "Hi, Chris. I have a question, will there be any math challenges? Because I could make my team win!" Savanna smiled. "Heh...heh...I'll have to...rethink it..." Chris blushed. Savanna ignored it. "Hey." A voice said. "Oh, another person!" Chris snapped out of his trance. "I'm Roy. I've been to all different countries, but never to Micronesia, so that's why I'm here!" The guy explained. "Welcome, Roy. Go sit over there." Chris directed. "Thanks." Roy went over and sat down. "Hi." Blue greeted. "Um...who are you?" Roy asked. "I'm Blue." Blue introduced herself. "Interesting." Roy took out a notepad and wrote some stuff down. "What the heck are you doing?" Elliot asked. "Early strategizing. You should give it a try." Roy responded. "I'll pass." Elliot said. "Next...oh, this is our last guy." Chris said. A guy with a weird face stepped off of the boat. "What's wrong with your face?" Alejandro asked. "Well, you're rude. It's a medical condition." The guy said. "You must be Sam." Chris said. "Yeah. Pleasure to meet you." Sam walked over to the seats. "Mind if I call ya Weirdo?" Cedric asked. "Won't make a difference." Sam said. "Okay." Everyone said in unison. "So my new name is Weirdo?" Sam asked. "Yes." Everyone said in unison again. "Oh, brother." Weirdo sighed. "Well, we've got all the contestants. Now, we're going to have a simple luck challenge." Chris explained. "This will decide our team captains." "Cool." Weirdo commented. "First," Chris said as an intern wheeled in a wheel with seven green squares and fourteen red squares, "you spin this wheel. If you get a green square, you stay in. If you get a red square, you get out. Final three Clear?" Everyone nodded. "Can I go first?" Alejandro asked. "Sure, why not?" Chris said. Alejandro spun. He got green. "Now, form a line. Alejandro, get on the end." "Got it." Alejandro got on the end. Roy spun. Green. Mikayla spun. Red. Weirdo spun. Green. Jackson spun. Green. Elliot spun. Red. Marien spun. Red. Petal spun. Green. Connor spun. Green. Annica spun. Red. Ruby spun. Green. Terrence spun. Green. Cara spun. Red. Lucks spun. Red. Gladys spun. Green. Glory spun. Red. Giraffe spun. Red. Blue spun. Green. Savanna spun. Red. Gabriel, after getting instructions from his translator, spun. Green. Cedric spun. Red. "First round is over!" Chris announced. "Alejandro, Roy, Weirdo, Jackson, Petal, Connor, Ruby, Terrence, Gladys, Blue, and Gabriel move on. Let round two begin!" Alejandro spun. Green. Roy spun. Green. Weirdo spun. Green. Jackson spun. Red. Petal spun. Green. Connor spun. Red. Ruby spun. Red. Terrence spun. Green. Gladys spun. Green. Blue spun. Green. Gabriel learned from his translator that he moved on. He spun. Red. "Second round - finito! Alejandro, Roy, Weirdo, Petal, Terrence, Gladys, and Blue, spin again!" Chris announced. Alejandro spun. Green. Roy spun. Red. Weirdo spun. Green. Petal spun. Green. Terrence spun. Red. Gladys spun. Green. Blue spun. Red. "Third round is over! Alejandro, Weirdo, Petal, and Gladys! First one out is NOT a captain!" Chris explained. "There are three teams?" Petal asked. "Is there a problem?" Chris asked in response. "Nope." Petal said, meekly. "Then step right up." Chris said. Everyone spun a green. "What luck..." Roy commented. "Got that right." Glory agreed. Alejandro spun. Green. Weirdo spun. Green. Gladys and Petal spun... ...and Petal got red. "Gladys, Alejandro, and Weirdo are our captains!" Chris announced. "Now pick the teams so we can settle in." "Someone's crabby." Marien said under her breath. "Got that right." Annica and Cedric agreed. "Now...uh... We're doing alphabetical order for who picks when. Go, Alejandro." Chris directed. "Giraffe." Alejandro picked. "Glory." Gladys picked. "Jackson." Weirdo picked. "Blue." Alejandro picked. "Mikayla." Gladys picked. "Terrence." Weirdo picked. "Roy." Alejandro picked. "Lucks." Gladys picked. "Cara." Weirdo picked. "Annica." Alejandro picked. "Gabriel." Gladys picked. Via translator, Gabriel learned what he had to do. "Savanna." Weirdo picked. "Connor." Alejandro picked. "...Bleh, Cedric." Gladys picked. "Be quiet, fat girl." Cedric walked over to Gladys's section. Gladys gave him a glare. "Elliot." Weirdo picked. "Ruby." Alejandro picked. "Marien." Gladys picked. "That leaves Petal." Weirdo finished. "Okay, we're done. Giraffe, Blue, Roy, Annica, Connor, Ruby, and Alejandro - I christen you the Nifty Nostalgia!" Chris announced. The Nifty Nostalgia cheered. "Glory, Mikayla, Lucks, Gabriel, Cedric, Marien and Gladys! You are the Vital Visions!" The Vital Visions cheered. "This leaves Jackson, Terrence, Cara, Savanna, Elliot, Petal and Weirdo to be the Melancholy Memories!" They cheered. "The teams have been decided. I'll see you at the challenge field tomorrow for challenge numero uno. Here's a map." Chris tossed a map and a compass to each team. "Find your campsites and set up." "Got it." Weirdo started studying the map. "At every campsite as well as many places dotted around this film lot and/or island are confession cams. That's where you spill the secrets." Chris explained. "Nice." Cedric commented. "Now go set up and send someone to notify me that you've done it. I'll be near the yellow square on the map." Chris explained. "Anything else?" Jackson asked. "Nope. That's all you need to know." Chris finished. "And before you go, let me say: Welcome to Total Drama Flashback!" The teams set up their camps at the directed campsites. The captains sent Annica, Gabriel (via translator, of course), and Cara to notify Chris. "Well, we now have all the basics are laid down. Teams, campsites, and directions. They've got a surprise coming tomorrow as the first challenge and the first elimination will take place! Who will win? Who will lose? Wo will lose their shot at the big bucks? Find out next time on Total... Drama... Flashback!" Chris signed off. Episode 2: Conceal and Hunt Chris sat under a tree. "Last time on Total...Drama...Flashback... The twenty-one suckers-I mean, conestants, arrived at our remote island the McLean Explorer Company discovered. We built a film lot and voila! Total Drama Flashback! Anyway, I rushed the contestants through a luck challenge to decide the captains. Weirdo, Alejandro, and Gladys are the captains! We now have everything for an epic season! Stay tuned to watch who goes home on Total...Drama...Flashback." "J'aime mon lit. Il est tres confortable! Et toi?" Gabriel spoke to Cedric, who didn't understand. "Huh? What did you say, frenchie?" Cedric said rudely. "He said that he loves his bed. It's really comfortable and how's yours?" Gabriel's translator explained. "Oh. Well, I guess it's okay," Cedric responded. All of a sudden, singing emerged from the shower. "Stop ta-ta-talking that blah blah blah!" Mikayla emerged from the shower with a towel around her. "Aw, I HATE that song! Make it stop!" Lucks complained. "Fine, fine," Mikalyla said. She grabbed a hairbrush and stood in front of the mirror. "I think today, I'll put the poof in the back." "I think today, I'll put the poof in the back," Lucks mocked in the confessional. "J'ai soif. Je voudrais le limonade." Gabriel said to his team. "He said, 'I'm thirsty. I would like some limonade.'" Gabriel's translator explained. "Oh, I've got some." Gladys gave some to Gabriel. "Oh, not lemonade. Limonade," Gabriel's translator took it from Gabriel and gave it to Gladys. "There's a difference?" Glory asked. "Yes," Gabriel's translator confirmed. "Morning, everyone!" Petal woke up. "Hey, Petal!" Cara greeted. "Morning!" Savanna smiled. "Ugh," Elliot in the confessional, "their emotion creeps me out." "How can you guys be so happy?" Elliot asked. "How can't you?" Cara asked back. "Touche." Elliot walked away. "That guy...he's cute, but he's a little emo," Cara said in the confessional. "Does he have a problem?" Savanna asked. "Maybe, but he seems like a nice guy," Petal responded. "Ah, the shower. The 100˚ water feels so good," Jackson said from inside the shower. "...one-hundred?" Savanna asked, weirded out. "Don't know, don't care." Terrence was still in bed. "Lazy bum," Cara commented under her breath. "Cara's kind of mean, y'know?" Petal asked the world in the confessional. "Peace needs to be made in here..." Weirdo commented. "Annica, hurry up with my lotion!" Ruby shouted. "I'm not your servant, freak." Annica threw lotion at Ruby from the bathroom. "You irk me. At least I've got this," Ruby said as she took out an outfit colored cyan and red. "Perfect for the flavorful dresser, me!" "She's such a jerk," Annica said in the confessional. "Ladies, ladies..." Alejandro entered and removed his top. The two girls were immediately in a trance. "Quit fighting, we have to stay a team." "O...k..." Annica said peacefully. "What you wish..." Ruby smiled. "Good." Alejandro put his top back on and walked away. "Guess what, guys?" Connor said as he came inside from a run. "What?" Giraffe asked, irritable. "I had this vision where we were all dancing and flowers were all around and we were all happy," Connor explained. "Great, now let's get a move on with it," Giraffe said as he put on his collared shirt. "If only I had a machete right now...that neck is so LONG! It'd be fun..." Annica plotted in the confessional, unaware that murder was against the show's rules. "Contestants, please come to the forest set," Chris said via loudspeaker. "Your challenge is ready." "Ooh, yay, challenge!" Connor ran out. "Weird person." Giraffe followed. The three teams gathered at the forest set. "Hey, McLean!" Blue said. "Yo, Chris man!" Jackson followed. "Hello, Blue and Jackson. And everyone else." Chris looked around. "Your first challenge is a classic from season one. Hide and seek, and then Chef squirts you." "Cool, very cool," Alejandro said in a calm voice. "Can't wait," Savanna said in anticipation. "Good to see you're all pumped. Like originally, you hide. But this time, Courtney comes and finds you. If you can get to the lifeguard chair-" Chris pointed to the lifeguard chair, "-before Courtney squirts you, you are allowed to go hide again. This is unlike last season! The first team to have all their members out goes to the elimination ceremony. You see, three teams makes things easier," Chris finished explaining. "Now go hide." "Got it!" Terrence ran and hid. So did everyone else, and, thanks to Gabriel's translator, Gabriel did too. "Your ten safety minutes are UP!" Chris exclaimed. "Here comes Courtney!" "AW, CRAP!" Cedric screamed. "Found ya!" Courtney made her first appearance on the show. "DOUBLE!" Cedric ran out, tripped, and Courtney squirted him. "Idiot," Courtney muttered. She went off to find more contestants. All of a sudden, she heard the sound of a page flipping, like a book. "Interesting," Roy whispered. He then heard rustling. "Shoot!" Roy ran out. "Gotcha!" Courtney squirted, but missed. "Missed me," Roy smirked and kept running. "Only once..." Courtney squirted and missed again. Roy eventually reached the lifeguard chair, and went to hide again. Courtney, by the rules, had to blindfold herself while he hid. "Oh...darn...not afraid!" Jackson saw Courtney and said to himself. "Heard a noise." Courtney looked around. She then saw a tall tree. She kicked it. "Huh?" Jackson fell. "Gotcha." Courtney smirked. "I'm not afraid of you." Jackson stood his ground, but got squirted. Eventually, Glory, Gladys, Cara, Savanna, Petal, Weirdo, Giraffe, Ruby, Connor, Gabriel, and Marien got squirted. "Still haven't been caught yet. According to the sign on this door, Courtney's not allowed to stalk the outside of here, but I'm not allowed to take shelter in here either," Blue explained her predicament in the confessional. Courtney was stealthily going around until she heard some humming. "Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally..." Mikayla was singing to herself. "Some prey." Courtney smirked and went over to a bush. But no one was there. Only a tape recorder. "They're smart." "HIII-YA!" Roy jumped on Courtney, but got squirted in the face. "Crud." "You do realize that could earn you a penalty, right?" Courtney asked. "No." Roy blinked. "Well, you're got, so no penalty. But next time..." Courtney went off. "Nice one." Alejandro came out from behind a tree and high-fived Roy when Courtney was out of sight. Courtney came across a tree with pink sprayed on it, along with pink aerosol cans on the ground. "I know you're there." "Really?" Blue poked her head out from behind a tree, but got squirted. "Shoulda' known." "Yeah, really." Courtney went off again. "Still remaining are Elliot, Alejandro, Terrence, Ruby, Annica, Giraffe, Lucks and Mikayla!" Chris said over loudspeaker. Suddenly, a squirting noise was heard, and a voice yelled something about colorful clothes being ruined. "Not Ruby anymore." "He's got a good ear." Ruby stared into space. "Yeah, yeah, I'm off," Courtney said to Ruby. She went off. Soon, the only five remaining were Elliot, Alejandro, Giraffe, Annica, and Mikayla. "I'm the only one left on my team...I can do this..." Mikayla said to herself in the confessional. "I'm the only one left on my team...I can do this..." Elliot said to himself in the confessional. "Wait, never mind, it's hopeless." "I see ya!" Courtney yelled, hoping for someone to emerge. Giraffe emerged. "Ack!" Giraffe kept running, and Courtney cracked up. She squirted Giraffe. "What's so funny?" "I never saw you, I just tricked you!" Courtney kept laughing. Another chuckle was heard. "That was hilarious..." Mikayla said to herself. "Hey, it's blondie!" Courtney shouted. Mikayla ran out. "Gotta...protect...the...hair..." Mikayla started running backwards. "I actually saw you that time. All right, game on!" Courtney kept squirting, but Mikayla kept dodging. "You'll never get my hair wet! EVER!" Suddenly, Mikayla tripped on a rock and rolled over. Courtney shot her hair. "AIIIEEEEE!" Mikayla yelled. "YOU GOT MY HAIR WET! AND DIRTY!" "Sorry, I'm getting paid." Courtney took out a phone. "Chris, all of the Visions are out." "The Vital Visions will be meeting me at the elimination ceremony!" Chris said over loudspeaker. "YES!" Alejandro cheered. "Vic-tor-y!" Weirdo cheered. "SAFETY! YAYZ!" Annica danced. "Whoop-de-do, I live another day," Elliot shrugged off his win. He didn't really care. Back at camp, Glory and Gladys were discussing. "Who goes home?" Gladys asked. "Not you, and not me. I heard they're having a theatre challenge soon!" Glory responded. "I love the theatre!" Gladys smiled. "Back on topic; I think Mikayla," Glory stated. "I suppose. It was her stupid hair obsession that caused her to get squirted, and she's having an emotional breakdown," Gladys agreed. "OHHHH! AHH! MY HAIR!" Mikayla cried loudly. Glory and Gladys didn't see her, they heard her. "Exactly," Glory finished. "So she goes," Gladys said. "Yep." The two parted. "I think we should send rude goth dude home." Mikayla looked at Lucks and Marien. "I was thinking Glory. Separating them would be epic!" Lucks explained. "Well, that is a good idea. So we should get some peeps to vote her out. Don't tell Gladys!" Mikayla explained. "Okay," Marien said. "Not!" Marien said in confessional. "Lying is an essential part of this game; plus, Mikayla wouldn't be very fun at a party anyway. Ced-ced would, though!" "Translator?" Gladys called. Gabriel's translator came over. "Yes?" he responded. "Tell Gabriel that I want him to vote out Mikayla," Gladys told him. "Okay..." the translator walked off. "Score." Gladys smiled. "Hey, Ced!" Lucks called. "Yeah, Lucks?" Cedric responded. "Vote Glory out - I'll explain later," Lucks said. "Sure, whatever." Cedric walked off. At the elimination ceremony... "Okay! Welcome to Total Drama Flashback's very first elimination ceremony - and yours too!" Chris welcomed. "Hello, Chris." Glory sat down. "Hello, Glory," Chris said back. "Anyway, this is how it works. Come up to the stage and press the button to the person you want when I call you up. The computer will tally the presses for each button, and give me results. You will then receive a stick of cotton candy if I call your name again. If you don't get one, you get handcuffed and thrown into the Smart-car of Losers. It'll drive you to the harbor, where your luggage and ride will await you. Capiche?" "Yeah, yeah, get on with it," Cedric told Chris. "Fine! Come up and vote within the next two minutes," Chris finished. Marien voted for Mikayla. "No fun, and a party bum." Lucks voted for Glory. "Breaking them up will be a piece of cake." Mikayla voted for Glory. "Buh-bye, tall girl." "I'll go get the results." Chris pressed a button, and a piece of paper printed. "I've got the results, and six sticks of cotton candy." Chris pressed another button, and a table with a box of cotton candy rose. There were six sticks as promised. "Get on with it, please," Gladys asked politely. "I have to have my beauty rest." "I was about to start. Anyway, first one...Lucks. One for Cedric, one for Gladys." Chris threw them the cotton candy. Mikayla and Glory started to look worried. Gabriel had no clue what was going on. "Gabriel." Via instructor, who was late, Gabriel learned what was going on. Gabriel nodded and got his cotton candy. "Only one left..." "Glory!" Chris finished. "Yes!" Gladys cheered. "What? Why you...why?" Mikayla asked. "Oh, you know." Lucks threw his cotton candy at Mikayla's hair. "Ack! More stuff in my hair!" Mikayla screeched. "Ha ha!" Glory laughed. Then, everyone but Gabriel threw their cotton candy at Mikayla, who screamed all the way to the smart-car. She was handcuffed by Chef, tossed into the car, and driven away. "So, Mikayla was the first one booted," Chris told the team. "No duh, sherlock," Cedric said rudely. "Try not to end up back here again. I got a good laugh out of that - now head back to your trailer," Chris finished. "So, Mikayla got the boot. I wonder what she'll do with her hair? I dunno, but tune in for the next and even better episode of Total...Drama...Flashback!" Chris signed off. Elimination Chart Key C1This person was the first captain for their team. This person is/was on the Melancholy Memories team. This person is/was on the Vital Visions team. This person is/was on the Nifty Nostalgia team. This person was still in the game at the end of the episode. This person was in the bottom two at the elimination ceremony but was safe. This person/team won that episode's challenge. This person was eliminated in that episode. This person quit the game.